


The Gods Fall

by moonieboyking



Series: The Region of Tu'oa [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masks, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, author sucks at dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonieboyking/pseuds/moonieboyking
Summary: The War is finally over, The gods stripped of their power.The world is in ruins, It seems life cannot thrive anywhere but a group of survivors are determined to restore their home, even if it means their demise.Set in a different reality and in the far future of The Last God or is there more to it than that?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Region of Tu'oa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213091
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A desolate wasteland, that's all Tu'oa has become, a pitiful vision of what it once was.

The dead grass crunches under their boots, as they keep their pace. 

Tu'oa was once beautiful, powerful and glorious.  
Now it is pitiful and depressing. Time is a cruel creature and so is War.

They may not have been alive during the war but the after-effects of it shaped their world more then you could imagine. 

Storm clouds loomed over them, daunting and terrifying. Ever since the fall of the gods, Nature has become much more dangerous, at least that's what they had been told.

They grunt as rain begins to fall from the skies, wetting their cloak and sogging their boots, the squelch as they moved was unpleasant but not unusual.

As the wind picks up, so does their pace. A shelter must be nearby, they thought.

The blades of dead grass flowed smoothly through the water collected on the ground, their yellow colour darkening.

A loud noise booms around them, shaking the ground and unbalancing them.

They catch themself before they fall but their legs continue to shake, their heart beating as the thunder seemed to resonate inside their bones.

A curse spills from their lips as they wipe the rain from their mask, trying to calm their nerves.  
Their mask only covered their upper face and was purely white, minus the area around their eyes, which was rimmed with golden leaf decal.

I need shelter, now.

After a moment the trembling stops and they start up their pace once more, watching carefully as lightning strikes the Earth, lighting up the area for a split moment.

They will fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

The river flowed calmly, the vegetation dancing with the current. The flashes of beautiful scales as the suns warm rays hit the creatures below.

What a beautiful world. It's a shame it's gone.

The figure stood at the edge of the river, reminiscing, of the fish and the crystal waters that once existed here.

The crown sat in the dead river, old and worn, long been abandoned.

She threw the crown into her beloved river so many years ago but it sunk to the bottom and stuck as all her problems did.

She wished the river just whisked her away.

The wind howled and screamed at her, blurring her vision.

This river was once her salvation, her freedom but now it lay in ruins.  
This isn't right, none of this is right.

The crown gleamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Voices bounce around him, demanding things from him.

More Food! More Soldiers! More anything!

He couldn't give them anything, he had nothing but no matter how much he explains they don't listen, they tear him apart like rabid wolves, desperate for blood.

The weight of his people crush his back until he can only crawl, it won't be long until he can't do that either. Be nothing more than a chew toy, unable to fight back against the beasts.

What can he do?

He cannot fly away, they clipped his wings long ago.  
He cannot run away, they broke in his knees long ago.  
He cannot do anything.

He's a prisoner to his people, to his monsters. 

He sobs away in his cell, desperate for the day he can take flight.


	4. Chapter 4

The growling of lava and magma resonate in her head, the sounds she once fell asleep to as a child, but now they threaten her.  
Calling to her in horrid ways, demanding war and violence. 

She wishes she could tune them out.

Why can't you be your mother? She fed us when we demanded it! She gave us blood! You are a coward, a disgrace to your family.

The voices were cruel and she could not shake how much they sounded like her mother, her voice dripping with venom.

She could not stay in this broken place anymore, could not endure the screams of the lava below or the screams of her people up above.

Helplessly in between, not safe but not in danger. What can she do? Run? Give in?

This world has become a hell, in more ways then she could ever imagine.  
She wants to escape but where? To a place that would shun her? Kill her even? or escape to nowhere, forever to wander the land alone?

Time was running out and she must make her descision.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of flittering wings surrounds her as she hums.

Her group had found a small paradise during their travels with another band of War-Broken.  
They had agreed to share the land, for survival.

The Goat-People has been very kind to them, sharing their resources and their beautiful things.  
But She knew they were deeply wounded, struggling to find their peace once more.

These two groups were once very similar, a love and drive for Nature and its creatures kept them strong, but now as the world decays around them, they are both grasping at loose ends of what they use to be.

She knew not to get too attached to the small flowers that seem to hold on here, knowing that they too will wither. It pains her to think of their death.

But for now, she will find peace in her people's happiness and in the beauty around them, not to think of what's to come.


End file.
